


Daminette December: Chill

by Saltyfang



Series: Daminette December [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfang/pseuds/Saltyfang
Summary: Mr Freeze says to chill out.Babysitting for the Wayne's is never easy. Always fun but never easy. Throw in some kisses, an unopened can of feelings and an annoying rich teenager and you've got some A-class drama.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Mar'i Grayson & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Daminette December: Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Threw in a haikyuu reference just because. Also, my OC is a lil bit annoying and that's putting it mildly. I didn't even like her.

Babysitting for the Wayne family was always a treat. It meant that she could design, somewhat in peace, talk to the lovely kids because sometimes, it was nice to talk to people younger than you. But also, it meant that she got to see her _best friend,_ Damian.

Her best friend. 

That’s **_all_** he was and all that he would remain. _Just a friend._ Funny how that phrase didn’t sting as much as it once had. Especially when the phrase had been used to try and set her up with someone else. It had stung to see how far she had rooted herself into the friend zone. But that was in the past. Far into the past. She had no romantic feelings for Adrien anymore. **_In fact..._ **she had a new crush.

A crush that was healthier than her former one. One where she didn’t have to chase him around the Arc de Triomphe or try and find André's ice cream or even learn how to model. This crush was chill, one where she could be herself and not feel seriously concerned about it.

Which is what made this crush more daunting. She had no idea how to act around him without acting like she was madly in love with him, which she was, don’t get her wrong but it-the point was it was that it was way different to her infatuation with Adrien. Adrien was a good guy. A good guy with many flaws. Ones that she didn’t see when she’d placed him on a pedestal. She couldn’t put Damian on a pedestal because she had seen what he was capable of first hand.

Damian was special. He made her heart race but then he'd do something so outrageous, captivating her with his idiocy. He had the ability to make her blood boil but he'd give an awkward grin and she’d fall even harder. She was half tempted to ask him out but there was never time to see him. Which is why she insisted on babysitting for Gra-Dick. Titus was always such a good boy and Mar'i never caused any real trouble for her. Except from the burnt couch incident. _And_ the hole in the walls. She lucky charmed it away for most incidents except for when her yoyo fell down the toilet. Which was _so_ fun to fish out.

_**Wait**_. The point was that Mar’I was an _adorable angel_ who she loved to babysit. Especially because Damian would be there. Which is why she took the gig booked for today. She’d see Damian and get to see her little angel? Whilst getting paid at a good rate? Her answer literally required no thought at all.

Maybe she should have thought it through. In fact, she definitely should have. Because what was worse than seeing your crush _-no-_ your best friend kiss someone else? And it wasn’t even a quick peck. It was one of those kisses that _made_ her into a romantic. She had always hoped that she’d share it with Damian. Now though...

She knew that she wasn’t needed to babysit Mar'i. After all, she was always late anyways. So maybe it was good that Damian had found someone to replace her. Someone who wouldn’t bail on him so often.

Someone who Mar'i actually liked.

Someone who wasn’t as awkward as her.

Someone who could actually kiss and not kill the mood.

He didn’t need her. Not when he was so engrossed in the kiss that he hadn’t even heard the door open. Not when he was too busy deepening the kiss that he had missed her call. She saw how he tilted his head ever so slightly. Saw how his arms pulled in the girl before settling on her waist. She saw the quick swipe of his tongue against her lips and the look of concentration on his face. 

And yet, her traitorous heart fell again. She knew it was foolish to stay and watch but it felt _satisfying_ to know that her love would never be returned. Not when he was kissed stained and his gelled hair was mussed up. Not when she heard him say _‘I love you’_ in about 5 different languages. Not when the most she had ever gotten was _‘wow, you’re slightly more tolerable.’_

She couldn’t handle it.

Not now. Not when she had the potential to blow a gasket. She needed to chill. She needed to chill. It’s not like it was new. Boys rarely liked her as more than friends. Luka, Nino, Adrien, Kim, Nathaniel. They were all in happy relationships whilst she just wallowed in her despair. She was pathetic. **_Piteous_**. She never had a chance with Damian. She wasn’t good enough for him. The girl he was holding probably was. He could never be ashamed of her. Not when she was probably near perfect.

_**Oh** **!** _

She was intruding on a private moment. Damian rarely had privacy and now she was spying on him? She really was a _bad friend_. She felt like she didn’t deserve him. Maybe she could distance herself from him. As much as it would hurt to do so, it was for the best. He and his girlfriend could enjoy their time together and she would just collect **_Yu-Gi-Oh_** cards. She wouldn’t leave her house unless necessary and Damian would forget all about her.

It was the perfect plan.

Quietly, she slid out of the house, texting Damian about how sick she was and how maybe he could look after Mar'i with his girlfriend. Quickly, she transformed, swinging all the way back to her apartment. She switched her phone onto airplane mode, not particularly eager to see Damian’s response. She didn’t have the energy to change, opting instead to take her trainers off. _Not fully though._ They remained half on, in case of an emergency, such as running out of potato chips. Or the Wayne family calling her. Once she got round to putting her phone back onto its normal state.

Putting her phone on was a good idea but left a terrible feeling in her mouth. The room was spinning and she felt her stomach plummet. Mar’i had sent her a message, several actually, asking for help.

_‘I don’t like the other girl.’_ Sent half an hour ago.

_‘She called me a liar.’_

_‘She threatened me.’_ Sent twenty minutes ago.

‘ _She said Uncle Damian would hate me.’_

_‘Auntie, please come over. I’m scared.’_

_‘She said that you don’t care about me anymore. She called you a worthless piece of trash.’_

_‘I bit her. No one talks about Auntie like that.’_

_‘Auntie, please.’_

_‘I don’t need you. Or your help_.’ That one was sent a minute ago.

Two other messages had been deleted but Marinette was already out of the house by the time she realised. She had to get there before Mar'i was hurt. She couldn’t let anything happen to the precious little bean. It was her fault for leaving Mar'i because of her stupid impulsiveness. So what if her hurt was broken? Mar’i needed her help.

“Are we finished practice?”

“Yup. Thank you so much, Dami.”

“Tt. It’s _Damian_ to you. Now, get out.” 

“But me and Mar'i are having so much fun.” When she saw Damian turn his back, Kiara fixed her with a glare before making a slitting motion. 

“Are you having a good time?”

“Uncle,” murmured Mar'i. “I want her to stay.”

“Well, that’s fine princess. I’ll just cancel Marinette’s appointment.”

“Marinette?”

“She was meant to look after Mar’i originally but she cancelled. Not that it’s any of your business.” Her disgustingly fake laugh made them wince as Mar'i grabbed the hem of his trouser. 

“Hey, is Mar'i okay?” 

“She’s not usually like this around strangers. But it might be because our usual isn’t here.”

“Oh, she was here.”

“That’s not possible.”

“She came when we were kissing.”

“ _No_.”

“She had tears in her eyes and everything.”

“ _No. I just ruined everything between us_.”

“You still have me.” Whispered Kiara, attempting to seductively trail her finger down Damian’s arm.

“Why would I want a _**harlot**_ like you? I’m not _willingly_ spending time with you.”

“Damian,” Commanded Marinette, confidence clear in her voice. “Cover the princessa's ears.”

“Ok. Wait what. Marinette?”

“I’ll explain later. Firstly,” she grabbed Kiara's collar, drawing her in. “Get the _**fuck**_ out of this house. Now! The only reason why I haven’t _thrown_ you out yet is because you’re Damian’s girlfriend.”

“What?” 

“Not now Damian. Tell your girlfriend to get out.”

“I can’t throw you out Marinette.”

“ **I’M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND.** I’ll never be your girlfriend. Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” she said, turning away to hide her face. “ _Let's get rid of her?_ Where’d she go?”

“Behind you, girl,” taunted Kiara, flipping her middle finger at Marinette with one hand. “And by the way, Mr. Freeze says to _**chill out**_.” With the other, she dumped the bucket of icy water over Marinette’s head, watching in glee as she saw the water drench her.


End file.
